


Red Beanie

by b33hiv3s



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b33hiv3s/pseuds/b33hiv3s
Summary: He never knew how to get out of situations. It always was awkward, nerve-racking, and straight down bone-chilling. Someone was always there to save his ass! But now, he was the unluckiest one here. Stuck in a fursuit with blood pumping straight onto the floor.
Kudos: 5





	Red Beanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might update this 2x a month but good luck on that.

_I'm so sorry._

Kenneth tried his best to plead with his inner self. _This can't be my fucking fault right?_ _I couldn't have switched universes or some shit like that. Couldn't I?_ Getting up, he grabbed ahold of himself and looked around in the pitch black.

Trying to find any source of light or path, he inched forward until his knees collided with a barrier. Stumbling, and grabbing onto a latch. _Aha! A car-_

Granted he never once drove a car, he head experience by watching. That had to count for something, right?

He pulled on the latch of the car, letting it swing open as he crawled inside. Fooling around for the gear stick, and hearing the sound of an unsheathed knife. It was quickly placed up against his neck, forcing his head upwards to face the unknown person in shame.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself before I throw you into the lake kid."

 _FUCK._ "I-I uh- I Uhm. So I- look I- I just appeared here, okay? I-I swear to god I can find a way to prove it just don't hurt me, sir!" Kenneth begged, both out loud and silently that he'd be let off the hook. The figure shifted in the passenger seat, motioning to shut the door. Turning on the light and exhaling quietly as he put the knife away into his boot. Finally, he could get a full view of the man who threatened his life. 

Sat beside him was a well-kept man, black hair with purple stripes every so often through it. Tall and somewhat built, wearing a purple security uniform-

_Wait a fucking minute is that-.._

Kenneth hid the fear from the shady man, trying to relax with him. "S-So uh.. why... why the knife." He asked, trying to change the subject. The purple man looked over at him with an odd head tilt, one of his eyes was a solid white. The other a weird hazel, or a nearly black eye. They didn't seem to have a smidge of life.

"I carry it around to protect myself. Why the rings?" He raised a fist, glancing down at Kenneth's fingers. Covered in various rings, colors, shapes, all sorts.

"Uh, help me protect myself." "See? Same morals, I think we're both okay here." The man laughed softly, "Alright kid, where do you live. I'll drive you home but, your lucky one the creeps didn't pick you up." Kicking him out.

"I-I don't have a place but if you drop me off at a library that'll do."

"A fuckin' library?" The man nearly dropped his coffee cup then and there.

"Jesus Christ, no you're not staying there kid. Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Kenneth lied through his teeth.

"House fire. Uh... I was 9. I've been on my own since then." Looking over at the concerned older figure. He seemed to get even... weirder. 

* * *

While driving, Kenneth had the chance to fully process this. Holy shit, this man was **THE** murderer. Vincent Bishop. The idiot that murdered kids for fun in a _fucking indie video game._ He slowly exhaled, trying to seem relaxed and calm in this hellish situation.

He turned the street corner, cracking his knuckles in a calmed state. "Well, we're gonna be here for a while. So might as well introduce ourselves. The name's Vendetta, however, you can call me **Vincent**." Coughing gently into his other arm.

Kenneth peeled his eyes over the road ahead, "Uh.. Kenneth. Kenneth Camero." _Damnit! You idiot think! Where is a gas station? police? anything in sight?_ He rubbed his neck nervously, earning a chuckle from Vincent in the driver's seat.

"Look, I have a habit of earning a reputation in this small town but I promise you I'm a changed man. Alright? Whatever lies your parents fed you are likely false."

He looked over at the smaller boy; "You need a snack or anything? Cause I'm afraid I'm on my way into the dayshift at my work so I'll find you a place there to nap. My Boss is hardly around anyways so we shouldn't have issues-" He paused his sentence upon pulling into the parking lot. The sun beginning to peak over the treetops, and the faint smell of cigarettes and pizza scraps filled the air.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_ The sign lights flickered off as Vincent hopped out of his vehicle. 

Kenneth followed hesitantly, stepping out and closing the door. Vincent strolled up the black pickup truck on the far corner, Kenneth following closely behind the frustrated man.

"Okay kid, don't say a peep and we'll have no issues." He muttered, knocking on the truck window in a fidgety state.

A new face rolled down the window, choking on his own smoke for a second before clearing his throat.

"G'morning Vincent. **No,** you can't have any money. **No,** you're not sharing the same shift with Scott. **No,** I am not letting you 'tinker' with the animatronics, and **No,** I do not want to give you nightshift either." Looking up at the eggplant man with a blank stare, "Now move out of the damn way would you?"

"Listen, Boss, can I call in a favor?-"

 _"His name is actually_ _Boss?"_

"No, Vincent, I already did my part. Let's keep it that way, okay?"

"Yeah, it is. weird right? And come **ON** Boss- It's not that it's this you fucking-" Boss cut him off with a glare, Vincent straightening himself in a hurry and smiling fakely.

"It's this kid, okay?-" He motioned towards Kenneth. "I found him breaking into my car and he needs to place to hang for the day. I can talk to Scott and hopefully, he'll be out of the building by the nightshift." 

The taller male glanced over Kenneth in a scrutinizing way, puffing away at his cigar and rubbing his temple. " **Fine.** Let's get him in, introduce him to the others. But to you, Kid, Don't fuck up my workers, or I'll make sure there is hell to pay." He pointed a finger at Kenneth's chest, turning and walking back into the building.

Vincent stood there, rubbing his eyes and pulling on his eggplant-colored hair gently. 

"Alright kid, ready to meet the band?" He mocked what Kenneth could only guess was Freddy's voice. Yeah. This was it. _I'm meeting THE band._ He took a deep breath, following Vincent inside and being greeted by the warmth of the cooks in the kitchen. All around were party streamers, balloons, desks of cake and bright **_everything._**

On the rickety old stage stood the very things themselves. A bear, a bunny, and a chicken. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. All of them more robotic, but the children didn't give a shit did they? They just loved the music and all the bright colors.

They were more horrifying than he could ever picture in his head, or on his Twitter feed. 

Kenneth stuck to the wall, walking to the middle of the way where two hallways led down to an unknown room. Standing there, and getting a better view.

 _Yeah. Those fuckers are creepy as hell._ He examined them from afar, letting his shoulders relax, and leaned up against the wall. Children screamed and ran by, waving pizza in the air and rubbing cheese and sauce all over their faces. 

Kenneth slid down the wall, folding up and managing to slip away into sleep.

* * *

God knows how much time passed, however, Kenneth got tapped on the shoulder amidst his sleepy state. Slamming upwards and hitting his head on the wall behind him.

"OW- Ugh.." He rubbed his head, a new voice trembling.

"I-.. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that are you okay?"

_Alright, which one is it now?_

"I-I'm doing just alright. Thank you." Kenneth looked up. Being slightly taken back by the lack of **eyeballs** on this dude's face. Instead was a mask of sorts, a big question mark covering up the top half of his face securely.

"My name's Jeremy, I'm one of the guards here!" He beamed, nervousness wiping over him suddenly. "D-.. Do you need any medical help?"

"No no, I'm alright thank you. Nice to meet you, Jeremy, the name's Kenneth."

He shook hands, pulling Kenneth back up onto his feet. "I-.. I saw Vincent bring you in. There's a vending machine back in the office, w-.. we should head back in there. You seem a-.. awfully exhausted!" He stammered quietly, leading Kenneth back down the left hallway.

"Hey, Jeremy, I promise I'm doing okay. You don't gotta do this, you know?"

"I wanna do it! You seem like a nice kid." He chuckled weakly, "Plus if Vincent found y-.. you, we should probably keep a close eye on you." He turned inside of the compressed office room and grabbed some change. "M-.. Mikey meet Kenneth!"

At the other end of the room, there sat a man about the same build as Vincent. Wearing a cap, and on his phone. _Oh, wait a minute,_ _Not this bastard that I kin. _

"Mike Schmidt?" Kenneth answered, looking at his phone. "Nirvana huh?"

Mike looked up, laughing softly. "Alright kid, you have good taste. Nice to meet you, Jeremy where is he from again?"

"Boss said Vincent picked him off of the road on the w-.. way on in."

Mike sighed, shuffling his phone away. "Vincent found this kid? Are you sure he didn't kidnap him?" Jeremy shook his head, handing Kenneth an off-brand chip bag and water. He slinked over to the other swivel chair, taking a deep breath and calming his nervous fidgeting.

"You look like a kid that knows about more stuff than you let on." Mike chimed in, turning back around to face Kenneth. "Here, take this kid."

Kenneth was handled a pocket knife, branded in the name of 'Schmidt & Co' on the handlebar. "What's this, Mike." Kenneth muttered, "Come on ms-.. sir, you don't have to give me this."

"Okay first," Mike laughed, "Don't call me sir. Secondly, it's an extra one. You look like someone who'd need it on hand." Mike slid across the room, bouncing around gently and propping his feet up on the back deck.

"Get comfy, we'll be here a while Kenneth." 


End file.
